


Dear My Teacher

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adultery, F/F, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini bukan cerita lengkapnya, hanya draft cerita yang akan sering aku perbaharui apabila sudah ada ide.</p><p>Unusual Pairing: Umi x Arisa in Bahasa Indonesia!!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Tomorrow Day / The Days After Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maaf kalau ceritanya berantakan... yah namanya juga cuma draft cerita.

_“S-Sen-Sensei... A-a-apakah...”_

_“......Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Ding... Ding... Ding.... Ding....._

_\---00000--_

**Time 1: Another Tomorrow Day**

 

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan tepat tahun keduaku bekerja sebagai guru di SMA Otonokizaka. Sejujurnya, selama ini aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa di masa depan aku akan bekerja sebagai guru di gedung sekolah yang sama tempat dimana dahulu aku menghabiskan masa SMA-ku. Namun bagaimanapun juga, oleh karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai seorang guru maka aku harus berusaha untuk terus lebih semangat daripada hari kemarin supaya bisa menjadi pendidik yang baik.

Aku, Umi Sonoda, Umur 23 tahun, Guru Penjaskes (pendidikan jasmani dan kesehatan), bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anak didikku.

 

**Sebuah Sumpah yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan dan membuat aku menyesal di kemudian hari.**

 

Pagi hari itu aku memulai pekerjaanku di dalam ruang UKS. Huh? Kok UKS? Yah, karena sebagai seorang Guru Penjaskes Sekolah tentunya kegiatan mengajarku tidaklah rutin setiap hari seperti Guru Mata Pelajaran lainnya, oleh karena itu aku juga bertugas untuk menjaga ruang UKS sebagai perawat kesehatan mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ruangan ini setiap harinya selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para siswi pada saat jam sebelum masuk kelas dan pada waktu istirahat. Sebetulnya aku heran apakah mereka itu benar-benar sakit atau cuma berniat mengobrol denganku sambil minum kopi gratis sih?.

 

Tok..tok...tok...

 

“Ya, masuk....”

“Selamat Pagi...”, Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki ruang UKS dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya. “Sensei... Apakah disini ada obat untuk datang bulan?”

“Selamat Pagi...”

“Umm, tunggu sebentar... Silahkan!”

“Te-terima kasih.” Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengambil obat itu dari tanganku dengan muka tertunduk seperti sengaja menghindari pandanganku. Tampak bahwa tangannya gemetaran pada saat dia berusaha meminum obat itu, segera setelah itu dia mohon diri untuk segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

“Tunggu, Apakah itu sakit?”, Kataku sambil memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

“Kenapa tidak beristirahat sebentar disini saja?”

“A-aku baik-baik saja..” Jawabnya singkat

“Oh, begitu yah..”

“Huft.. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yah... Kalau nantinya itu menjadi semakin sakit, kamu boleh langsung datang saja ke sini setiap saat.”

“................”

“Umm, Terima kasih, Sonoda-sensei.”, Gadis kecil itu mengangkat mukanya dan menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan pintu UKS.

 

**Momen itu, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibir mungilnya itu. Entah mengapa pandangan itu mampu membekas di dalam hatiku. Aneh yah?**

 

Dan begitulah pertemuanku dengan gadis itu di ruang UKS, Alisa Ayase, 17 tahun, murid kelas 3 yang selalu menjadi Murid Top Ranking di SMA Otonokizaka, bahkan termasuk Murid TOP 10 untuk tingkat nasional. Dan semenjak hari itu dan seterusnya dia selalu rutin datang berkunjung ke ruangan UKS setiap jam istirahat meskipun dia sedang tidak sakit.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**“Prittt...... 5...4...3...2....1!!”**

 

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga untuk kelas 3, kelasnya Alisa. dan aku sedang mengajari mereka latihan olah raga basket. Materi pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang teknik dribbling dan passing, Agar materi latihan ini bisa mudah dipelajari maka aku membuat _games versus_ **3 on 3** selama 3 menit. Agaknya permainan ini berlangsung dengan baik dan lancar.

Kini tibalah regu Alisa melawan regu rivalnya. Tampaknya Alisa juga berbakat dalam Olah Raga Basket, meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Beberapa kali dengan mudahnya dia memperdayai teman rivalnya, menembus pertahanan mereka dan menembakkan bola ke dalam ring. Sungguh menakjubkan namun oleh karena itulah sehingga pertandingan berlangsung semakin panas, rupanya teman rivalnya yang merupakan anggota inti dari tim basket sekolah merasa terhina oleh karena skill Alisa.

Beberapa kali kontak fisik antara Alisa dengan temannya tidak pelak sering terjadi sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan namun Alisa tetap mampu untuk berdiri. Dan tibalah 10 detik terakhir, Alisa menerima lemparan passing bola sempurna dari temannya yang berdiri di sebelah kiri lapangan, dan dia melompat untuk melakukan slam dunk.

Akan tetapi salah satu rivalnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi segera melompat menghadangnya dan menangkis bola yang masih dipegang di tangannya. Alisa yang tetap terus mempertahankan bolanya akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut terjatuh dan terhempas dengan keras ke tanah.

“ALISA!!!!”

Aku segera berlari menuju lapangan dan memapah dirinya yang terlihat kesakitan di bagian kaki kirinya. Tampak ada luka memar merah yang cukup besar di bagian sendi paha kirinya. Aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri pelajaran pada hari itu dan bergegas membawanya menuju ruang UKS untuk memberikan pertolongan perawatan.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Masih sakit?” Tanyaku cemas setelah memberikan perban pada kakinya.

“Unn... Sudah mendingan kok.” Jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

“Ckkckk... Sakit!”

“Hey, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri! Kamu tidur saja disini sekarang. Sensei akan tetap berjaga di ruangan ini kok.”

Aku merapikan lagi selimutnya dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

“Jadi, Alisa...”

“Ini cuma perasaan Sensei, atau kamu memang jarang masuk sekolah dulunya?”

“Aku... Aku memang tidak suka sekolah..”

“Ehh? Jangan begitu...!!”

“Seorang pelajar yang baik itu harus masuk sekolah terus setiap harinya. Bagaimana kalau nilaimu menurun?”

“Aku... tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu”

“Heh? Jangan lah! Sensei peduli sama kamu. Lagipula, kalau kamu tidak masuk itu artinya Sensei tidak bisa bertemu dengan kamu....”

Ups! Entah kenapa aku mengatakan kata-kata itu... Muka Arisa segera memerah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengarkan itu. Dengan tingkah panik, dia segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut

“Jadi, janji yah?” Tanyaku singkat

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, gadis keturunan rusia-jepang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya di balik selimutnya.

 

 

 

 

**Time 2: The Days After Later**

Semenjak kejadian di UKS itu, setiap paginya aku seperti memiliki semangat yang besar untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi menuju sekolah. Bagaikan terlahir kembali, aku jadi memiliki sebuah alasan utama untuk bisa giat pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolah yah? Hmm...

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan yang baik setiap kali berada di tempat itu. Setiap hari yang aku lalui saat berada di tempat ini hanya terasa begitu membosankan dan hanya sekedar berlalu. Aku juga tidak benar-benar memiliki teman disini. Mereka memang baik sih, tapi hanya untuk urusan meminjam PR. Aku penasaran apakah aku memang tidak layak untuk punya teman?

Tempat untuk belajar? Maaf yah untuk mengatakan ini.

Tapi jika kalian mau mengatakan bahwa sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar, maka itulah yang menjadi alasan utamaku untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh sekolah untuk belajar, itu karena aku sudah menguasai semua materi pelajaran sekolah dengan cara belajarku sendiri di rumah.

Bagiku, tidak ada satupun guru di sekolah ini yang sanggup mengajariku atau memiliki kecerdasan di atasku. Yah, Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang terlahir dengan bakat pintar sejak dari lahir. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah gagal meraih ranking teratas di setiap ujian sekolah. oleh karena itu tidak ada satupun yang melarangku untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Khuu... mungkin itu juga alasannya. Bagi mereka aku adalah aset berharga untuk dipamerkan di sekolah lainnya sehingga mereka tidak berani memarahiku. Terserah mereka lah.. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu selama mereka tidak mengusik kehidupan pribadiku di rumah.

**Akan tetapi pertemuanku dengan dia itulah yang pada akhirnya mengubah segalanya**

 

Pada akhirnya, Kepala Sekolah SMA Otonokizaka, Mrs. Minami memerintahkan untuk menjemput paksa aku agar datang ke sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali guru wali kelasku datang ke rumahku namun segera aku usir.

Hingga pada suatu hari di tengah hujan lebat, ada seseorang yang memencet bel pintu rumahku. Aku menengok ke luar jendela dari kamarku di lantai 2 dan terkejut ketika melihat ada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam biru gelap tampak basah kuyup berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Entah perasaan apa ini, sehingga hatiku menjadi iba dan luluh. Dengan segera aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk. Wanita itu tampak canggung dan hanya berdiri tegak di depan rak sepatu itu. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, aku segera berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil handuk untuknya.

“Pakai ini.”, kataku kepadanya seraya menyodorkan handuk kering.

 _“Te-terima kasih.”,_ ujarnya gagap.

_“A-anu.. Kamu Alisa kan? S-saya adalah guru SMA Otonokizaka yang datang untuk mewakili Kiriyaki-sensei yang tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu hari ini.”_

Ckk... Seperti yang aku duga, seorang guru pengganggu lainnya dikirim ke rumahku oleh nenek tua itu untuk memaksaku datang sekolah.

“Ohh.. Trus sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di depan pintuku seperti itu?”

_“Ehh...”_

“Huft... ayo masuk ke dalam. Lagipula hujannya sepertinya masih akan lama.”

_“T-tapi, nanti aku akan mengotori lantaimu. D-disini saja, tidak apa-apa.”_

Cih, nih sensei baka atau gimana yah? Tinggal masuk aja kebanyakan mikir

“Ayo sini....!!”

Aku menggandeng tangannya untuk segera lekas masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

“Bajumu basah... Kamu ganti baju saja dulu, mungkin pakaian kakakku ada yang cukup untukmu. Coba kamu lihat di dalam lemari itu.”

“T-terima kasih.”

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan berbalik menuju ke dapur untuk menyediakan minuman teh hangat.

Aduh.. Ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa aku bisa begitu baik kepadanya? Hatiku... Hatiku kenapa berdebar-debar seperti ini?.

“Sudah belum? Aku masuk yah!”

Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat wanita itu telah berganti baju milik kakakku, dia memakai baju [_Stripe Dress_ dan _Long Blue Coat_](http://id.aliexpress.com/item/Athemis-New-Arrival-Love-Live-Eli-Ayase-Cosplay-Costumes-Lady-Stripe-Dress-and-Long-Blue-Coat/32286820735.html?isOrigTitle=true) yang pernah dibeli oleh kakakku di rusia pada tahun lalu. Entah kenapa aku begitu tercengang melihatnya memakai itu. Begitu sesuai dengan image kecantikannya.

  


 

 _“Alisa-san? Alisa-san?”_ suara cemas dari wanita itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

_“Maaf, tidak boleh yah?”_

“Unn... tidak masalah.” Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala, aku harap dia tidak dapat melihat wajahku yang berubah menjadi merah ini.

“Kemarikan pakaianmu, biar aku cuci dan keringkan sekalian.”

Aku mengambil pakaian dia yang basah ke dalam mesin cuci sambil mengantarnya ke ruang tamu. Disana telah aku meletakkan secangkir hangat di atas meja.

 _“Maaf, merepotkanmu..”_ Gumam wanita itu samar-samar terdengar olehku.

“Jadi, sensei.. kamu siapa?”

_“Maaf, Namaku... Umi Sonoda.....”_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa aku ingat dari ucapannya. Selain itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan inti pembicaraan kita. Oh iya, tentu saja kedatangannya disini tentunya adalah untuk membujukku datang ke sekolah besok. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berniat untuk mengusirnya dan terus menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin meskipun aku juga tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya. Oh iya, mungkin sosoknya yang begitu gugup itulah yang membuatku tidak mengerti ucapannya.

**Namun satu hal yang aku mengerti....**

 

“Baiklah, aku mengerti.”

“Aku akan datang ke sekolah besok.”

 

 

**......... mungkin aku telah jatuh kepadanya pada pandangan pertama.**

 

 

-bersambung-


	2. Now We Leisured! / In The Short Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya aku bisa nerusin cerita ini... untuk selanjutnya akan dibuat 2 chapter... semoga besok bisa klimaks yah... XD

**Time 3:** Now We Leisured!

 

“Ahh... Umi-chan!!! Malam ini kamu ada acara?”

_“Hmm... Minami-san? Kenapa? Tidak ada sih.”_

 

Sore hari itu, pada jam sebelum pulang sekolah, Umi tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sapaan dari seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat abu-abu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

 

“Huft... Kamu yah!! Kebiasaan deh... Bukan Minami... Tapi Kotori.... KOTORI!!!” Ujar wanita itu dengan raut muka kesal.

_“Ehehehe.... maaf, maaf... Habisnya, sku masih teringat sosok ibumu setiap kali melihatmu yang saat ini.”_

“Mirip yah? Ehehehe....” Tanya Kotori dengan nada congkak. “Btw, cocok tidak aku pakai baju ini? ini baju rancangaku sendiri lho... :p”

“Akan tetapi tetap saja...” Sambungnya dengan nada muram. “Siapa yang menyangka kalau beliau sekarang telah pergi meninggalkanku dan sekolah ini dalam waktu sesingkat ini...”

“TOKK!” Umi mengetuk kepala Kotori dengan penggaris kayu panjang yang dibawanya di tangan kirinya.

“Aduuhhh...!”

_“Woi... Emangnya mamamu sudah meninggal... Dia kan cuma pensiun dari dunia pendidikan dan sedang pergi berliburan ke Amerika sekarang!”_ Kata Umi dengan suara datar

“Makanya itu... Itu nggak adil!!!”

“Padahal aku seharusnya yang ke Amerika sekarang buat belajar fashion!! Eh, malah disuruh jadi kepala sekolah Otonokizaka...!” Jawab Kotori ngambek.

_“Yah... Yah... Sabar buk... Kalau kamu marah-marah terus kayak gini... Nanti bisa cepat tua, berat jodoh lho... ehehehe...”_ Canda Umi sambil mengelus-elus rambut poni kepala sekolah Otonokizaka yang baru itu.

“Oh iya.. Ngomongin jodoh.. Kembali ke topik awal!” Kata Kotori yang bersemangat.

“Umm.... Umi, Kamu nanti malam ikut aku yah..!! Kita ada Goukon Party! Goukon...!”

**(*notes: Goukon=Blind Date/Mixing Party)**

_“Emmhh... Emhhh... T-T-Tapi...”_ Jawab Umi ragu-ragu.

“Udah deh, gak usah khawatir tentang uangnya.. Mereka para cowok itu yang akan membayar semuanya kok! Bahkan kalau kamu gak suka ama pestanya, tinggal makan minum sepuasnya aja.”

“Lagian, Honoka juga ikutan kok!!! Jadi, ikutan yah... yah.. yah!!”

_“Emm... Emm.....”_

Umi masih enggan untuk mengiyakan ajakan itu. Bagi dia Goukon Party bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dia tidak terlalu suka dengan acara pesta yang ramai.

“Umi-chan, kalau kamu kayak gini terus mana mungkin kamu bisa melupakan dia!” Ujar Kotori dengan tatapan mata yang tajam sambil memegangi kedua pundak Umi.

“Jangan bodoh! Itu sudah lama berlalu... Sudah 7 tahun berlalu... 7 TAHUN!!!”

Sesaat Umi merenungkan kembali perkataan sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengambil keputusan:

_“O-O-OKE!”_

“Yay!” Kotori yang gembira mendengar jawaban itu tersebut segera memeluk Umi dengan erat.

_“Kotori... kamu terlalu dekat....!!”_

“Whoops... Sampai jumpa nanti malam yah.... Aku jemput! Jam 07.00 PM! OK!!”

 

** Di Goukon Party. **

Malam hari itu Kotori mengajak Umi menghadiri Pesta Goukon di sebuah restauran bintang 3 di distrik Akihabara. Acara ini di ikuti oleh 4 pasangan cowok dan cewek. Dari pihak cewek ada Umi, Kotori, Honoka, dan 1 orang lagi yang tidak mereka kenal.. sepertinya itu temannya si cowok (jadi ngapain dia ikutan Goukon kalau udah kenal sebelumnya?!!!)

“Umm... Sonoda-san, jadi kamu seorang guru yah...?” Tanya salah satu peserta Goukon cowok yang menjadi pasangan kencan Umi.

_“Ehh... A-ano... i-i-iya benar... m-maaf.”_ Jawab Umi gugup.

“Hihihi... kenapa kamu minta maaf? Tenang saja... Kamu tidak perlu gugup seperti itu.” Kata si cowok berusaha menenangkan perasaan Umi.

“Ups... ada saus di pipimu... biar aku bersihkan yah.”

Cowok itu secara perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka noda saus di pipi Umi, namun entah mengapa itu malah membut Umi semakin gugup dan ketakutan.. lalu tanpa sadar..

“Byaaaarrrr!!!”

Umi menangkis tangan cowok itu terlalu keras hingga dia terpelanting ke arah meja yang penuh dengan minuman soda di atasnya.

_“MA-MA-MAAFKAN AKU!!!”_ Umi yang panik segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pesta itu.

Dia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan restoran itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Di pikiranya cuma ada satu: **_“Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak pernah siap dengan kegiatan semacam ini.”_**

****

****

“Umi-chan!!!” Terdengar suara Kotori dari belakang berusaha mengejar Umi dengan sekuat tenaga.

_“Maaf, Kotori...”_ Umi membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Kotori karena merasa bersalah membuatnya meninggalkan pesta goukon itu.

“Duhh... Kamu itu yah... Ampun deh!” Ujar Kotori sambil menghela nafas panjang. “Ya udahlah... Mau ke kafe?”

_“Trus, Goukonnya?”_

“Ah sudahlah.. Cowok disana juga tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku kok. Jadi?”

Umi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kotori barusan. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki salah satu kafe yang ada disana bersama-sama. Meskipun pada saat itu mereka merasa telah melupakan sesuatu tapi ya sudahlah... sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting.

 

** Di dalam Kafe. **

“Jadi Umi-chan, berterus teranglah kepadaku..” Tanya Kotori membuka obrolan. “Kamu masih tidak bisa melupakan dia kan?”

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Umi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

“Huft... Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, dan angka penduduk jepang sudah meningkat sebanyak 8 juta/tahun. Dan kamu masih belum bisa mencari penggantinya di negara ini?? Apa perlu aku carikan jodoh dari planet lain?!!!”

_“Emangnya aku alien!”_

“Habisnya....”

_“Sudahlah... Kamu berhentilah menjadi mak comblang untukku! Aku ini masih muda lagipula tujuanku saat ini adalah untuk menjadi seorang pengajar yang baik! Makanya aku gak mau terlalu fokus dengan urusan asmara...”_

“Itu lagi deh ngomongnya...” Ketus Kotori sebal.

“yah... yah... bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap akan mendukung keputusanmu kok! Bahkan kalau kamu memutuskan menjadi perawan tua dan menjadi biksuni lalu membantuku merawat anak-anakku kelak.”

_“Ehhh... siapa yang mau jadi biksuni??!!!”_

“Moo... Makanya cepetan kawin!! Sampai kapan aku harus mendengar keluh kesahmu yang tidak pernah punya pacar... aku bisa ketularan jomblo selamanya kalau begini terus!!!”

_“haik... haik....!”_

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu malam hari itu di dalam kafe hingga jam tutup kafe tiba dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_“Huft... udah jam 10 malam yah... Masih ada bis yang lewat tidak yah?”_ Gumam Umi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat jam tangannya.

_“Hmm... itu kan?”_

Tiba-tiba Umi melihat sepasang gadis yang tampak akrab _hang-out_ bareng di pinggir jalan Akihabara itu. Dia benar-benar yakin mengenali gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang bersama dengan gadis tomboy yang ada disampingnya.

Tidak salah lagi, meskipun gadis pirang itu memakai baju long dress dan berkaca mata. Namun insting gurunya meyakinkannya bahwa itu adalah murid sekolah Otonokizaka. Alisa Ayase.

Dengan hati-hati dia membuyarkan niatnya untuk pulang dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan hati-hati. Umi dengan nekat berusaha memasuki kafe tempat mereka berdua berada. Namun belum sempat dia masuk, tiba-tiba salah satu _Guard_ menghadangnya:

“Stop! Tunggu nona... Ini adalah couple cafe! Apakah anda membawa pasangan anda?”

_“Ehh... itu.... itu....!”_

Umi yang bingung dengan pertanyaan itu segera pasrah meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera pergi dari kafe itu dengan tangan hampa, dia melihat papan nama kafe itu dan teringat sesuatu...

_“Rainbow Cafe.”_

_“Ehh... bukannya itu!! Kafe buat GAY!”_

 

(Sementara itu di Goukon Party!:

_“Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Kalian dimana??!!! Sialan aku ditinggal di tengah-tengah cowok begini sekarang!!!_

_Awas saja yah kalian kalau ketemu!! Khususnya Umi, aku tidak akan menjual kue manjuku untukmu lagi!!!”_ \- Honoka)

 

**Time 4:** In The Short Future

“Yosh! Sipp...!!”

Hari ini aku berencana datang ke sekolah lebih awal daripada biasanya. Walaupun bel masuk sekolah dimulai jam 08.00 AM. Tapi aku sengaja untuk berangkat sekitar jam 06.30 AM, karena aku tahu dia selalu datang ke sekolah lebih pagi daripada siapapun. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin memberinya kejutan kepadanya di ruangan UKS. _Lucky_ , aku mempunyai kunci ganda ruangan itu...

“Tap... tap... tap... tap”

Aku mendengar derapan langkah kaki pelan namun cepat terburu-buru memasuki ruang UKS. Dengan cepat aku segera memasang posisi duduk di kursi bagian tengah ruang UKS yang berhadapan tepat dengan pintu masuk itu.

“Klik... klik.. klik....”

Tampaknya dia mengalami kesulitan untuk membuka pintu UKS-nya. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang aneh sih, karena pintu itu sebetulnya sudah terbuka namun karena posisi memasukkan kunci dia itulah yang membuat pintu itu kembali terkunci dan membuatnya tidak bisa dibuka. Pada akhirnya setelah berusaha keras akhirnya dia berhasil membuka pintu itu

_“Heehh? A-A-Alisa???”_

“Selamat pagi sensei...” Sapaku ramah kepadanya.

_“A-a-ada apa kamu datang kesini sepagi ini?”_

_“B-bagaimana caranya kamu bisa masuk?”_

“Oh... tidak apa-apa.. Aku cuma bosan berada dirumah terus.. makanya aku main ke sini, lagipula aku juga punya kunci duplikat ruangan ini. :p”

_“Ohh... Kamu bikin aku kaget saja...”_ Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

“Tidak boleh yah?” Tanyaku dengan suara murung.

_“Mhhhmmm.... tapi jangan jadi kebiasaan yah.”_ Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

“Sensei, aku mau kopinya!!!” Aku merengek manja.

_“Yah, yah... Tunggu yah...”_

Dengan langkah lemah dia menaruh tas dan alat bantu mengajarnya ke sisi meja kerjanya. Tampaknya dia masih merasa ngantuk dan belum benar-benar fit 100%. Dengan pelan dia menuju ke dispenser air dan membuat 2 buah kopi hitam.

“Sankyuu... Sonoda-sensei!” Aku menerima salah satu kopi itu dari tangannya.

“Sensei... hmmm...mmmhhhh.....”

_“Ada apa?”_ Jawabnya dengan mata ngantuk

“Tidak jadi deh...”

_“Hah? Kalau memang ada yang perlu kamu bicarakan dengan Sensei, yah bicara aja...”_

“Itu, sensei... S-s-sensei, apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita?”

_“Hah?!”_

“M-m-maksudku...”, Aku benar-benar gugup untuk meneruskan obrolan ini. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku, tapi... tapi... aku belum siap!!!!

_“Dengar yah, Alisa... Di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak berhak jatuh cinta... Oleh karena itu kamu bebas mencintai siapapun. Itu adalah hakmu.”_ Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

_“Jadi, Girls Love Girls yah... kayak cerita di manga yuri aja..”_ Sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

_“Jadi, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Apakah dia cantik.. seperti aku?!”_

_“Bercanda.. :p”_

Sonoda-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Terlalu dekat... aku sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku... Aaaaaaaaa!!!.

“Dia... dia itu... Namanya... U-Ummm... Ummm....”

_“Jangan dipaksakan kalau kamu tidak mau cerita... Santai aja!”_ Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan pergi menjauhiku.

_“Kalau Sensei boleh memberi nasihat yah... Jika kamu benar-benar mencintainya, maka kamu tidak boleh terburu-buru mengungkapkannya._

_“Berikan jeda waktu agar dia bisa merasakan ketulusan cintamu.. Dengan begitu dia akan benar-benar tahu bahwa kamu mencintainya.”_

“Te-terima kasih, sensei.” Jawabku dengan perasaan lega.

_“Kalau begitu, Alisa.. Ijinkan Sensei juga untuk bertanya sesuatu kepadamu.. Boleh?”_

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

_“Rainbow Cafe?”_

Tiba-tiba dadaku menjadi sesak mendengar perkataannya. Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku pergi ke sana kemarin?

_“Aku melihatmu pergi ke tempat itu kemarin. Apakah itu “pacarmu”?”_

“Ehhh,... Bu-bu-bukan..... Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok! Cuma Teman doank!!!”

“Teman atau “Temen”??!!”

_“Yah sudahlah... Tapi bukan itu alasanku menanyaimu! Tapi kenapa kamu keluar jam 10 malam!! Kamu itu anak sekolahan.. Bagaimana bila ketahuan polisi bisa-bisa nama baik sekolah SMA Otonoki ini akan tercoreng!”_

“Sensei marah yah?” Tanyaku dengan kepala menunduk.

_“Ya iyalah....!”_

“Ma-maaf... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!”

_“Baiklah... Sensei percaya kepadamu. Jangan diulangi yah?”_ Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut pirangku pelan.

“Terima kasih banyak..!!!”, Aku membungkukkan kepalaku.

 

 

Ding... ding.. ding.... ding.....

_“Hmm... Bel masuk sudah berbunyi... Masuk kelas sana gih!”_

Aku menghabiskan sisa kopi di gelasku sambil memandangnya dan tersenyum centil. Ada sisa air kopi yang melekat di ujung bibir atasku. Entah ide darimana ini, aku tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidahku dan menyeka air kopi di atas langit-langit bibirku secara perlahan-lahan sambil terus menatapnya tajam.

Aku bisa melihat tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam karena terus memandangiku. Segera setelah itu aku berlari melewatinya, meninggalkan ruangan UKS dan menuju ke kelas.

**Sensei, kamu itu terlalu baik... Sudah kuputuskan.. Aku... Aku akan mendapatkan hatimu!! Pasti! Kamu akan menjadi milikku! Tunggu saja....! Gehehehe.....**

 

** Sementara Itu di Ruang UKS **

_“Dia... Ckcckk... Anak itu... Apa-apaan dia itu tadi?”_ Kata Umi dengan nada gemetaran.

  
_“Umm.... S-s-sen... Senpai...”_

_“Bibirnya merah...”,_ Umi memandang ke arah jendela luar dan samar-samar melihat pantulan refleksi dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia memegang bibirnya secara perlahan-lahan.

_“Tolong terima ini!!!”_

_“Cihh... Anak itu berbahaya!!.”_ Umi menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan perasaan galau.

_“Senpai, aku.....”_

 

 

bersambung

 


End file.
